En guise de consolation
by Leptitloir
Summary: [December crackship 2017] Il n'espérait pas un miracle, certes, n'importe quel soutient serait le bienvenu. Mais, sérieusement ... Lexaeus ?


Avec un retard impardonnable, voici le dernier OS du Décembre crackship (posté en Janvier, du coup. On avait un droit de retard, d'accord ?) J'ai même pas d'excuse valable parce que passé la période des fêtes, qui certes était pour le moins mouvementée, j'ai gaspillé de longues journées avachi sur mon lit à ne rien faire. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait perdre autant de temps à alterner sieste et réflexions profondes sans bouger du matelas.

'Fin bref ! Cette fois on est tombé sur Vexen et Lexaeus – avec qui ne n'avait encore jamais rien fait – et j'ai étonnamment bien plus écris sur eux que sur tous les autres duos. Je m'excuse des fautes qui restent, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

xoxoxoxo

En guise de consolation

Du bleu, du vert, du rouge. Du jaune aussi, puis du mauve. De l'orange.

« - Vexen ? »

Lexaeus se baladait hasardeusement entre les tables, observant d'un œil incertain les centaines de tubes, de fioles et de béchers disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Tous ces petits mélanges inconnus le laissaient perplexe, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Cela dit, il peinait aussi à saisir le contenu obscur des livres calés entre ses bras puissants. Le scientifique fou tentait bien de lui expliquer, parfois, l'importance de tel produit, l'utilité de cette recherche, l'incommensurable nécessité de l'ouvrage qu'il venait de récupérer, sans grand succès. A l'écouter, le sort de la terre reposait sur ces tas de papiers reliés et les expériences qui en découlaient. Mais dans la tête du rouquin, tout se mélangeait tortueusement, et il n'en résultait qu'un gloubi-boulga d'informations indigestes.

Il en avait un peu honte, parfois. Seulement, la science et la réflexion, ça n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Pas du tout, même. Non pas qu'il ne cogitait jamais, mais il préférait réfléchir à d'autres sujets. Ou taper fort sur l'ennemi, aussi. Ça, il savait faire. Ça n'était pas bien compliqué, au vu de sa masse musculaire.

« - Lexaeus ? »

Le géant se figea quelques secondes, intimidé. Ce timbre léger et discret, si familier, n'appartenait pas à Vexen. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir perçu nombre de fois, à ses oreilles et dans sa tête. Se retournant, il put apercevoir l'un des membres les plus jeunes de l'organisation, lequel se tenait naturellement près de lui, sa main levée vers son épaule pour l'interpeler.

Personne d'autre dans la pièce.

« -Zexion ? » Le rouquin se reprit, pivotant entièrement. « Vexen n'est pas là ?

\- Non. » Le jeune adulte s'approcha d'un pas régulier. « Saïx l'a envoyé sur le terrain pour former le nouveau.

\- Roxas ?

-Oui. Il ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures. »

Le combattant baissa ses prunelles myosotis vers le sol blanc et froid, intimidé par le brin de savoir qui lui parlait. Ce gamin – qui n'en était plus vraiment un – lui arrachait le peu de mot qu'il peinait déjà à prononcer. Inconscient de son effet sur le visiteur, Zexion tendit naturellement ses doigts vers la pile de livre entre les bras du mastodonte pour en attraper le premier.

« - Ce sont les ouvrages que nous t'avons listés hier ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, tout en le feuilletant.

« - Oui …

\- Tu as fait vite. Ça nous avancera beaucoup. »

Ses mains fines, à peines abimées par les longs jours de labeurs, tournaient minutieusement les pages face à lui. Il déchiffrait les phrases, observait les symboles sans vraiment s'attarder. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Lexaeus.

« - Merci. » Il lui offrit un sourire aussi franc que discret. « Xemnas ne t'a pas réquisitionné, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Je vais en avoir pour un moment à faire le tri parmi toutes ces informations. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- D'accord. »

Peut-être que le rouquin rougit un peu à l'entente de la proposition. Et certainement, le gris n'en comprit pas la raison. Tout futé qu'il était, Zexion ne saisissait pas ces détails subtils qui trahissaient le fond de la pensée de ses interlocuteurs. Il se contentait des informations les plus évidentes, celles qu'il trouvait dans ses livres et sur les lèvres. Cette étrange naïveté désespérait parfois son maitre, d'ailleurs.

Son visage plissé d'un air sérieux, le jeune scientifique posa l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sur la table avant de repérer les différents chapitres qui l'intéressaient.

« - Il te faut de quoi noter. Je vais te dicter les informations principales et les pages où elles sont inscrites.

\- Bien. »

Toujours immuable, le colosse se saisit des instruments désignés avant d'attaquer son travail, retranscrivant minutieusement chacune des indications du cadet.

Lorsque Vexen rentra enfin, sa mission terminé, il ne put retenir un soupire de désapprobation en les retrouvant ensembles.

xoxoxox

« - Est-ce que tu saisis seulement la nécessité de mon travail pour les intérêts de l'organisation ?

\- Xemnas a dit que c'était important.

\- Je me moque bien de ce que Xemnas t'as dit. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que Toi … » Vexen pointa son doigts maigrelet en direction du géant. « … tu en retires.  
\- C'est important pour l'organisation.

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'est … nécessaire pour constituer Kingdom hearts. »

Voilà qui l'avançait bien, tiens ! Nécessaire pour constituer Kingdom hearts, mais encore ? Il n'irait pas bien loin avec ce genre de raisonnement !

Le scientifique soupira, enfouissant son visage derrière sa main. Lexaeus, vraiment ? Il demandait du renfort pour ses précieuses recherches, et on lui envoyait le type le moins lettré de toute l'organisation … Une brute épaisse qui cognait certes fort, mais qui n'avait rien à faire entre les murs de son laboratoire. Xemnas n'aurait-il pas pu lui trouver quelqu'un de plus compétent ? Enfin, compétant … De plus approprié, le mot convenait mieux. Parce que là, vraiment, la montagne face à lui le désespérait plus qu'autre chose. L'organisation regorgeait de membres aux capacités intellectuelles avantageuses, pourtant ! Saïx et son intelligence froide, Larxène et sa vivacité d'esprit, même Luxord suffirait. Oh, il aurait pu trouver pire pour sûr, comme cet incapable de Demyx … Ou Marluxia.

Vexen frémit. Tout était toujours mieux que Marluxia.

« - J'aurai besoin de toi pour faire le tri dans la bibliothèque. Et pour agir sur le terrain dès lors que mes expériences le demanderont. Tu soutiendras Zexion en mon absence, et tu transmettras mes rapports au Supérieur.

\- Bien.

« - Ce n'est pas tout. » Allez, avec un peu de chance, il allait se décourager. « Tu n'exécuteras pas de simples missions de jours comme celles que Saïx te confiait avant. Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi n'importe quand, à n'importe quel moment. Même la nuit s'il le faut.

\- Bien. » Répéta le combattant, acquiesçant d'un air convaincu.

Bon, apparemment, il allait devoir faire avec. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Dépité, le chercheur secoua la tête, se retournant pour arpenter son immense laboratoire. Il se consolait en songeant que le cinquième semblait au moins faire preuve de motivation. S'il se révélait vraiment incapable, il serait encore temps de retourner se plaindre auprès de Xemnas pour obtenir réparation … Se redressant soudain, il revient vers l'invité indésiré pour poursuivre son petit discours.

« - Mes expériences ne sont pas juste « nécessaires pour Kingdom hearts », Lexaeus. Zexion et moi cherchons à éclairer les mystères du cœur humain. »

Il poursuivit, usant de nombres de notions et de mots qui semblaient plus perdre son interlocuteur qu'ils ne l'éclairaient. Bien conscient que son speech ne les aiderait tous deux pas, il s'interrompit finalement lorsque son jeune apprenti franchit la porte du laboratoire pour déposer sur une table un paquet de documents rédigés de sa main.

« - Ah, Zexion ! » Aussitôt, il se précipita vers lui pour examiner ses trouvailles. « Qu'en est-il des sans cœurs d'Agrabah ?

\- Leur forme diffère encore de celle des créatures qu'on trouve aux Enfers et sur la Terre des dragons. Mais j'ai pu regrouper plusieurs catégories qui présentent des capacités similaires.

\- Laisse-moi voir … »

Effectivement, certains des sans-cœurs présentaient des ressemblances intéressantes, il les nota dans un coin de sa vieille caboche. Leurs armes, leurs couleurs, leur style de combat … restait à déterminer l'origine de ces particularités. Provenaient-elles de leur environnement ou des cœurs qu'ils récoltaient ?

« - Lexaeus ? »

L'exclamation surprise de son protégé ramena Vexen au centre de la pièce. Ah, oui, bien sûr … Il fallait lui exposer la situation.

« - C'est Xemnas qui nous l'envoie, pour soutenir notre travail. Il te secondera également quand je serai envoyé ailleurs. N'hésite pas à lui confier les tâches qui peuvent être déléguées. »

Un peu surpris, le gris hocha simplement la tête avant de tourner son regard clair vers le nouveau membre de leur petit comité. Lequel baissa immédiatement les yeux, rougissant brièvement, avant de se racler la gorger pour prononcer quelques maladroites salutations.

Non …

« - Je … Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit … »

Sa voix ferme jurait drastiquement avec cette gêne ambiante qui s'étalait soudain autour d'eux. Cette gêne donc le scientifique identifia immédiatement l'origine, origine qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Non qualifié et amouraché de son assistant, par-dessus le marché … Vraiment, Xemnas n'avait pas trouvé mieux ?

xoxoxox

Lexaeus n'était pas « amoureux » de Zexion à proprement parler. C'était un simili, après tout, et les similis n'éprouvaient pas ce genre de sentiments. Tout du moins était-ce ce qu'on lui avait expliqué après sa transformation, plusieurs années auparavant. Aussi, il n'avait pas la prétention d'aimer le jeune scientifique. Mais de toute l'organisation, le gris était le membre qui l'affectait le plus. Il ravivait chez lui des souvenirs d'émotions déstabilisants, paradoxalement agréables.

Alors, quand Xemnas lui fit part du manque de main d'œuvre du laboratoire, le mastodonte sauta sur l'occasion.

« - Tu peux trier ceux-là ? » Le mal peigné lui désigna une pile de documents posés non loin. « Fais un tableau regroupant leurs caractéristiques et leur nombre, ça m'avancera beaucoup.

\- Bien. »

Sans broncher, le rouquin s'exécuta. Les feuilles regroupaient les informations concernant les divers types de sans-cœur, qu'il divisa patiemment avant de tracer un premier tableau au marqueur. Un brouillon.

Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui lui plaisait exactement chez son jeune camarade. Non pas que Zexion eut été quelqu'un de banal, sa tignasse excentrique, sa finesse d'esprit et sa simple capacité à supporter – apprécier ? – Vexen témoignait du contraire, mais il ne trouvait pas d'explication rationnelle à cette étrange attirance. Il aimait la voix tendre et monotone du garçon, son expression imperturbable lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses recherches. Son regard concentré, aussi, qui s'illuminait lorsqu'il trouvait enfin l'élément clé qu'il lui manquait, et ces sourires avenants qu'il lui adressait chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose.

En fait, il aimait beaucoup ses expressions. Malgré sa nature calme et discrète, le jeune chercheur dissimulait sous sa tignasse toute une multitude de petites mimiques traitresses.

« - Ça ira ? » Demanda le géant, s'éloignant pour laisser l'autre observer sa première tentative.

« - Mmm … » Il plissa les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. « Tu crois que tu pourrais déduire les pourcentages du nombre d'apparition ? Ce serait plus parlant.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça avance, ce tri ? »

La voix rêche et criarde de Vexen … S'il devait avoir un seul regret pour son choix, Lexaeus citerait très certainement le numéro quatre. Il ne lui vouait certes aucune inimité, mais le vieux semblait en revanche lui porter une rancœur indéniable qui lui transpirait par tous les pores. Il parlait sèchement, jetait des regards noirs et méfiants dans sa direction et s'interposait toujours brusquement quand il échangeait plus de trois phrases avec son assistant. En toute honnêteté, le guerrier devait avouer que la présence de ce surveillant improvisé le mettait mal à l'aise. Il l'écrasait.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir lutté contre ces hargneuses manifestations, pourtant ! Le numéro cinq restait poli et courtois – pour le peu qu'il parlait –, il lui proposait toujours ses services avant que l'autre ne l'aborde et il exécutait ses tâches sans jamais se plaindre, d'une obéissante remarquable ! Il se montrait bienveillant, aussi, secouait doucement son bourreaux lorsqu'il s'endormait sur la table à des heures impossibles et rangeait pour lui tout le fouillis qu'il semait sur son passage. Mais rien à faire, le doyen de l'organisation s'acharnait encore et toujours.

D'un autre côté, il devait reconnaitre que Vexen n'aimait a priori pas grand monde. L'assistant improvisé y songeait pour se consoler, parfois.

« - Ça avance. » Répondit calmement le jeune homme, dégageant un peu son visage. « A ce rythme, on aura bouclé le catalogage de la zone dans la journée.

\- J'espère bien ! Il nous reste encore la Ville d'Halloween à gérer ! Et il faut que je retourne au crépuscule demain, avec le gamin ! Xemnas n'a personne d'autre à lui coller …

\- Axel n'est pas disponible ? Il a l'air de bien l'aimer, pourtant.

\- Il gère la poupée. »

L'aîné piailla encore quelques longues minutes, puis il retourna poursuivre ses travaux, éternellement agacé. Lexaeus soupira. Mais Zexion lui adressa un énième sourire rassurant avant de lui donner de nouvelles directives, et il baissa les yeux, un semblait de bonheur au coin des lèvres.

xoxoxox

Avec le temps qui passait, les jours qui s'empilaient éternellement les uns sur les autres, Vexen devait bien reconnaitre une qualité au nouvel assistant. Il ne se plaignait jamais. D'une discrétion extraordinaire compte tenu de sa masse, il s'appliquait toujours à accomplir chacun des devoirs qu'on lui confiait, acquiesçant simplement avant de s'y mettre. Et il était efficace, par-dessus le marché ! Bien moins maladroit que le scientifique ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Deux qualités, donc.

« - Lexaeus ! Viens ici ! »

Bon, s'il avait vraiment fait preuve de bonne volonté, Vexen lui aurait reconnu nombre d'autres qualités. Sous sa carapace de muscles, le géant en cachait tout un tas. Sa patience, sa persévérance, son imperturbable concentration – tant que Zexion ne l'approchait pas de trop près -, la bienveillance et l'attention constante qu'il portait au reste de leur petit groupe …

« - J'ai besoin de ces ouvrages, mais nous ne les avons pas à la citadelle. Attend la nuit, tu pourras les trouver dans la bibliothèque de la Cité du crépuscule.

\- Bien.

\- En attendant, tu es libre. Va voir Saïx, il aura sûrement du travail pour t'occuper. »

Par exemple, il venait toujours vérifier le laboratoire avant d'aller s'étaler sur son lit. Plus précisément, il le surveillait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé assoupi sur sa table, la tête cachée derrière les fioles colorées et les bouquins. Le vieux se rappelait du contacte mesuré de sa large main qui secouait doucement son épaule, de sa voix grave à peine soufflée qui l'incitait à se réveiller. Il avait chassé, bien sûr ! Sa simple présence l'agaçait, une aiguille qui lui titillait méchamment les nerfs. Mais il lui avait tout de même évité un sacré mal de dos, le bougre.

« - D'accord.

\- Allez, ouste ! J'ai besoin d'espace ! »

Et il décampait sans plus attendre, sans rien ajouter. Vexen s'énervait pour deux, de toute façon.

Mais tout aussi furieux qu'il était, et qu'il s'appliquait méticuleusement à demeurer, il s'avouait au fond bien heureux de la présence du colosse. Oh non, il n'avait pas changé d'avis quant à son manque de qualifications pour ce poste. Néanmoins, il abattait beaucoup plus de travail qu'aucun autre ne l'aurait fait, avec une bonne volonté sincère et appréciable.

Et puis, c'était rassurant de se savoir sous bonne garde, le soir, quand il commençait à somnoler au-dessus de ses livres. Mais ça, le sale grincheux ne l'admettrait certainement pas.

xoxoxox

En revanche, Zexion admettait bien volontiers que la présence de Lexaeus au laboratoire l'arrangeait. Fort serviable, le nouveau venu les débarrassait des tâches les plus élémentaires et leur offrait un temps précieux, un temps qu'ils pouvaient pleinement consacrer à leurs recherches. Et puis, c'était un élément fiable. Aucune crainte à avoir quant au travail qu'il lui confiait. Toujours, le résultat lui allait. Vexen avait beau râler, le ténébreux s'accommodait parfaitement de cette soudaine évolution dans leur quotidien.

« - Il en met du temps ! » Son maitre pestait encore, arpentant la salle sur toute sa largueur. « Il a juste à déposer les dossiers dans le bureau de Xemnas !

\- Le supérieur a dû le retenir. » Argumenta le jeune garçon, plongé dans un rapport fort intriguant. « Et puis, Saïx lui confie encore des missions.

\- Il doit nous prévenir avant ! Ça chamboule tout notre emploie du temps !

\- Rien ne l'y contraint. »

Effectivement, le géant se devait de leur prêter main forte, rien de plus. Il ne leur appartenait pas, et sa participation était plus que suffisante. Mais le vieux chercheur ne voulait rien entendre, comme toujours … Son mauvais caractère lui arracha un soupire. Il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps. Mieux valait s'en amuser, c'était toujours plus agréable que de s'en plaindre.

La porte grinça, soudain.

« - Ah, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Mais la tignasse blonde mal taillée qui dépassait du seuil n'appartenait pas à Lexaeus. Le gris soupira en devinant le regard enflammé de Demyx posé sur sa petite personne. Et il souriait encore, pourtant.

« - Vous m'attendiez ? » Le sitariste s'étonna, entrant entièrement. « C'est pas pour aller chercher un truc dans la bibli au moins, hein ? Non parce que j'ai fini de bosser moi ! J'ai eu l'autre chien de garde sur l'dos toute la journée, c'est pas pour-

\- Toi !

\- Ben oui, moi. Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Le livre entre les mains du quatrième vola à travers la pièce, manquant de peu la tête sauvage du numéro neuf. La cible laissa échapper un glapissement de peur, son regard effaré tourné vers celui qui venait d'attenter à son existence. C'était quoi, ça ?

« - Mais ça va pas ?! Tu pers la boule, le vioc !

\- Sors d'ici et va me chercher Lexaeus !

\- Hein ? » Demyx secoua vivement la tête. « J'bosse pas pour toi, moi !

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de te rendre utile, alors sors d'ici ! »

Autrement plus calme que les deux similis, Zexion s'avança pour récupérer le livre tombé au sol. Il se pencha, attrapa l'objet et le feuilleta brièvement pour vérifier son état. Les coins n'avaient pas apprécié le contacte brutal du mur, mais la tranche était intacte et les pages s'en remettraient. Il frotta mécaniquement la couverture sombre sous l'œil intrigué de son camarade.

« - Je vais aller le chercher. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, relevant ses iris vers le blond. « Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- D'acc' ! »

Un énorme sourire sur le visage, il hocha vivement la tête avant d'ouvrir grand la porte pour le laisser passer. Le jeune chercheur sourit. Bien sûr, il sentait le regard pétillant pointé vers son visage, l'excitation gamine dans les gestes de Dem' qui n'en finissait plus de babiller. C'était fatiguant, à la longue, mais son inlassable gaité le réchauffait toujours. Zexion, supportait la présence de Vexen, appréciait celle de Lexaeus, mais il aimait vraiment celle du musicien.

xoxoxox

Le colosse n'avait jamais espéré un quelconque retour de ses presque sentiments. S'il soutenait les scientifiques, c'était seulement pour profiter de la présence du plus jeune. Le regarder de temps à autre, récolter les sourires maigres dissimulés sous sa mèche, entendre sa voix tendre et intimidante, ça lui allait. Et puis, sérieusement, qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'autre de sa part ? L'organisation, ça n'était pas le contexte rêvé pour vivre une idylle amoureuse. Si devait finir avec Saïx sur le dos, comme Axel et Roxas …

De toute façon, la présence du gris dans son quotidien lui suffisait. C'était léger, simple et rafraichissant.

« - Zexy !

\- Toi ! Sors d'ici, tu perturbes nos recherches ! »

Drôle, aussi, quand Demyx se pointait le soir pour venir rejoindre son ami. La venue de ce grand gamin rythmait leurs journées de travail aussi surement que les crises de nerfs de Vexen.

Parfois, le sitariste débarquait alors que le vieux remplissait une énième mission confiée par le balafré. Il regardait Zexion faire en lui rapportant les derniers potins, et l'aidait tantôt en tant que fier pupitre. Le reste du temps, il entrait, grinçait des dents quand leur aîné le rabrouait et évitait minutieusement les projectiles lancés dans sa direction. Mais il venait, toujours. Et toujours, il repartait avec le nébuleux.

« - Calme papi, promis je touche à rien !

\- Tu déconcentres mon assistant ! Et fais-moi disparaitre cette guitare !

\- Y a aucune guitare ici. » Répliqua le rockeur, mesquin.

Et ça durait, jusqu'à ce que les deux plus jeunes s'éclipsent ensembles. L'avantage, c'etait que Vexen se révélait beaucoup plus calme une fois le garnement dégagé. Il était même agréable, parfois. Enfin, agréable … Disons moins ronchons.

Lexaeus, lui, reprenait ses activités dans le silence le plus total. Il avait bien remarqué, en observant le sixième, le sourire énigmatique qu'il réservait à Demyx. Ce n'était pas ce trait fin bienveillant qu'il lui adressait, non. Cette expression chaleureuse différait de toutes les autres mimiques qu'il lui connaissait, et elle s'étirait lentement chaque fois que le blond passait le pas de la porte. Il notait aussi les quelques coups d'œil de Zexion en direction de la porte alors que l'heure approchait. Il l'attendait. Discrètement, mais il l'attendait bel et bien.

Et quand il filait enfin, le mastodonte fixait tristement la porte d'un air résigné.

« - Tu as trouvé les livres que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui. Ils sont là. » Il désigna la table qu'un geste, étrangement pensif.

« - Bien … »

Alors que l'éminent scientifique comptait les ouvrages, vérifiant leur titre, le rouquin manipulait distraitement les fioles selon les dernières instructions laissées par l'objet de toute son attention.

Il n'attendait rien de cette étrange histoire, oui. Puis il ne se sentait pas vraiment malheureux. Impossible, alors qu'il ne lui restait que des bribes de sentiments hasardeux qu'il peinait à saisir. Mais peut-être qu'il souriait moins, en effet. Peut-être que ses mirettes troublées se plissaient chaque fois lorsqu'il repensait au joyeux petit duo. Peut-être qu'il baissait les yeux pour ne pas noter leur regard brillant, et peut-être aussi qu'il relisait les instructions pour la septième fois sans réussir à se concentrer.

« -Lexaeus ? »

Un peu étonné, le dénommé redressa la tête. Loin de ses précieuses expériences, Vexen se tenait droit devant lui – quoi que « raide » eu été un mot plus adéquat – ses iris intransigeants sévèrement fixés sur sa personne. Le colosse reposa ses récipients, surpris. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette soudaine attention ? Une erreur ? Un oubli ?

« - Demain, 19h 30.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a un café sur le belvédère, dans la Ville du Crépuscule. Ça te changera les idées.

\- Je … »

Il … Quoi, exactement ? Là, Lexaeus peinait à comprendre la soudaine proposition du vieil aigri.

« - Et débrouille toi pour rentrer de mission avant, si on t'en colle une ! Je déteste attendre.

\- Mais … Les expériences …

\- Les expériences avancent bien plus vite depuis que tu es là, elles pourront attendre quelques heures. »

Alors … 19h 30 … Au café … Avec Vexen ? C'était bizarre, comme plan. Inattendu. Presque inquiétant. Et s'il avait inhalé quelques vapeurs toxiques ?

« - Tu préfères rester ici et te morfondre en lorgnant mon apprenti ?

\- J-je …

\- Ah non, ne me fais pas croire que je me trompe ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Gêné de voir ainsi étalé ce fantôme d'amour qui occupait ses pensées, le géant baissa immédiatement les yeux, incapable de répondre. Alors il était si peu discret ? L'idée que Zexion l'ait lui-même remarqué lui traversa l'esprit. Il rougit davantage.

Le chercheur lui colla brusquement un post-it sur le torse, plissant les lèvres.

« - Arrête de rougir comme ça, j'ai l'impression de parler à une gamine ! J'ai déjà assez à supporter avec l'autre saltimbanque !

\- Désolé …

\- Retourne travailler, maintenant ! Et n'oublie pas pour demain !

\- Bien.

\- Et apprend à faire des phrases plus longues, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la conversation tout seul ! »

Le cinquième hocha maladroitement la tête, toujours plongé dans une profonde incompréhension. Il laissa son collègue s'éloigner sans rien ajouter, reportant son attention sur le petit papier accroché à large tenue noire. Il déchiffra ses « nouvelles instructions », celle-là même qu'on venait de lui imposer. Ville du Crépuscule. 19h 30. Aucun retard toléré.

Il le relut. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange sourire amusé vienne sculpter son visage carré.

Un rendez-vous avec Vexen, quelle drôle de consolation … C'était peut-être pour ça que le geste le touchait autant.

xoxoxox

J'ai brodé comme j'ai pu pour décrire leurs activités, j'espère que ça passe ! Au final la pseudo « romance » n'arrive que sur la fin, et il m'a fallu 3 000 mots d'intro pour en venir à mon idée de base, mais voilà !

Merci si vous avez vraiment lu jusqu'au bout, hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

Et n'hésitez pas à aller lire les participations des autres membres, y en a qui valent vraiment le détour :3


End file.
